Chewing tobacco is a relatively common activity and has been for decades. A by-product of tobacco chewing is the formation of saliva incorporating at least some of the masticated tobacco product. Swallowing such saliva can make one ill so it is a common practice to spit the saliva into a container. Cuspidors or spittoons were commonly found in public places of business and even residences for this purpose in years past. Today however, a tobacco chewer must find his own way to remedy the problem.
Many chewers are in the habit of employing beverage cans for such purpose. There are, however, drawbacks to this approach. Not only does the typical beverage can have a relatively small opening, making it difficult to avoid making a mess on the top of the can, a beverage can, when on a floor or other support between uses by the tobacco chewer, can readily be knocked over, causing saliva in the can or saliva on the can to spill.